Sir, there's a problem
by blazinggig-fox
Summary: Similar to Kai's morning surprise, and Tala's story. It's Bryan this time and who knows what he's gonna do when he finds out about...THAT. Warning humur, puberty, scared silly Bryan.


Here's a story I wrote for glitterredvixen06. I hope a a little better than my other stories...I still have alot to improve. but in the meantime, enjoy!

I do not own Beyblade.

Sir, there's a problem

Bryan woke up early in the morning. It wasn't that surprising, because Boris likes his _students_ up early in the morning for training. If they won't wake up, there are three things Boris will do to them. One, pour ice cold water on them, two, yell wake up with a megaphone right in their ears, and lastly, kick you out of the abbey. Bryan couldn't afford to sleep in for he already slacked off the last 10 times.

"urghhh..."yawned Bryan stretching and climbed down from his top bunk. He saw Spencer and smirked. Spencer was sleeping peacefully and hugging his teddy bear. He sounded so happy and peaceful. Bryan wanted to ruin that wonderful dream. But he controlled himself, or he'll get a spaz fit from Spencer if he chucked water onto him. He went to the bathroom to take a quick shower before other people dominate it. When he got there, he quickly stripped off his shirt, and pants. That only left his boxers on. When he was about the reach and pull that down, one of his hands accidently brushed against his crotch, and he felt something hard.

'_Spencer wouldn't stuff something hard down my pants... would he?" _wondered Bryan. No, it couldn't be. Bryan reached down and felt his crotch again. It felt kind of wet, hot and hard.

"that's weird..." mumbled Bryan. He gulped and made his hands cling on to the rim of his boxers. He closed his eyes and pulled his underwear down. He opened his eyes and stared at his stomach. There was nothing wrong with it. He went lower...and lower...and suddenly his eyes popped right open and stared at the horror he found. His penis was erect, wet with goopy white stuff, and it felt all hot. Bryan held on to his scream but he was still panicking. Still clinging on to his balls, he quickly re dressed and shook Spencer awake.

"Spencer! Wake up!" hissed Bryan giving Spencer a dig in the stomach.

"hm...? wa? BRYAN?! HOW DARE YOU WAKE ME IN MY AWSOME DREAM!!!" roared Spencer, who was now wide awake and spazzing at Bryan.

"Ok, chillax dude, I have a question." said Bryan wiping spit off his face.

"What?"

"Well I have a problem with my _body." _

"Oh, like what? You ate too much food?"

"No. I'm not you Spence. It's something about the _lower _part of your body."

"You twisted your ankle?"

Bryan put his hand on his face and sighed. Spencer wasn't _very _understanding about _these _things.

"If you have a problem, you should tell Boris."

"Hey! Your right! Thanks Spence, it's the first smart thing you ever said this morning!" Bryan winked at Spencer and raced out the door.

'Gee thanks Bryan...what..? DID YOU JUST CALL ME STUPID?!" Spencer's voice echoed in the halls and shook like an earthquake.

Bryan couldn't find Boris. No one really knew where Boris was in the night so Bryan decided to ask him after breakfast. When he got to the cafeteria, he saw Spencer shoving some bladers off of one of the tables. When he saw Bryan standing there, his expression turned into a happy one.

"Hey Bryan! Sit over here!" called Spencer patting the seat next to his.

Bryan sighed again and walked slowly to the table and sat down. Spencer seemed to have noticed Bryan's depression and asked,

"Hey, you okay?"

"Ya why?" Bryan replied staring back at Spencer.

"So, did you ask Boris?"

"Nah, couldn't find that creep. I'll ask him after breakfast." Mumbled Bryan watching as Spencer poured a bunch of milk and cereal into his bowl.

"eat, you need food." Spencer muffled as he stuffed an entire toast in his mouth.

"uh, thanks?" Bryan stared at his over flowed bowl of cereal.

Food wasn't on Bryan's mind right now. It was his _body _that's worrying him. Spencer also noticed that Bryan wasn't touching his food so he decided to make actions.

"Here, I'll feed you."

"hm? Wa-mrgh!"

Without warning, Spencer shoved a big piece of toast right into Bryan's mouth.

"gahk! What the hell Spencer?!" spat Bryan grabbing the toast out of his mouth.

"sor-ry! I was just trying to help!"

"That doesn't include you shoving stuff in my mouth!"

"lalalalalalalala! I can't hear you!!! LA LA LA LA LA !!!" Spencer covered his ears and yelled on top of his lungs.

"Spencer! You fuc-

"MARRY HAD A LITTLE LAMB LITTLE LAMB LIT-

"URGH!"

The argument lasted the whole entire breakfast time ans they went to the training room with their stomachs growling. Bryan blamed Spencer for making him hungry and Spencer blamed Bryan for swearing at him. They were silent with each other until Spencer saw Boris checking some of the bladers out.

"Hey Bryan! Isn't that Boris?" Spencer pointed at the purple haired Russian.

"Ya! I'll go and ask him!" Bryan dropped his launcher and ran to Boris.

"what is it Bryan?' questioned Boris glaring at the out of breath teen.

"I- I have a problem sir..." panted Bryan.

"What is the problem?"

"It's my body. It's acting very strange."

"What do you mean by strange?"

"Well, it's like this. I woke up today, and everything was normal, until I was in the bathroom."

"until what? What happened? Speak up Bryan!"

"I pulled down my pants and saw my dick was sticking up. Sir, why does it feel so hot? Why is there white stuff and...no, It can't be! Do you think I have a disease, a sickness, something horrible?"

Boris stood still for a while. When he gained control of himself he replied,

"Bryan, it's okay, you don't have any sickness. It's just puberty."

"Dude, what's that?"

"What? Didn't the people in the abbey tell you that?"

"Uh, no? All they ever said was train and practice."

"Remind me to open a sex-ed class..." mumbled Boris under his breath.

"Sir?"

"hm? Oh, Bryan. When you grow up your body changes, and it does _that _to your penis."

"Why?"

"So you can reproduce."

"But what's puberty?"

" (sigh) the time or stage of change in the human body from childhood to the stage in which is possible to produce children." said Boris memorizing it bang on from the dictionary.

"I... don't get it..."

" Bryan you dim wit! Search it up on the dictionary! Or the computer! Find it out yourself!"

"...okay..."

When Bryan got back, Spencer was waiting for him.

"So, what happened?" Spencer asked.

"He said figure it out yourself."

"Oh."

So when Bryan and Spencer went back to their room at night, Bryan went on the computer and searched it up. He scrolled down the page and bam! He found it. He clicked the tab and it opened. His eyes traveled down and read the page. Then when he finished it...

"EW!" Bryan yelled as he closed the internet.

'Huh? What happened?" Spencer's voice sounded in the other room.

"Something that kids should not know about... ever."

The end

It's so hard to end this one, I dunno why but it's true. So, is it better? or worse? Funny? maybe? oh watever... requests? Reveiws? :P


End file.
